thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Warrior Cats Role Play Wiki:Approved Characters Nominations
Oceanbreeze ~ Bronze (Closed) :Oceanbreeze's page has nothing but her description and info box on it. I think it should be graded bronze. Comments? --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 06:34, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Since no one has commented, I've decided that her grade is bronze. --☮vyclaw☮ 09:59, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Redstar ~ Silver (Closed) I've been working on his page, but for now, I think he deserves the silver grade. Comments? --☮vyclaw☮ 06:56, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :Since no one has commented, this page gets the silver grade. Nightfang ~ Gold (Closed) I've worked on this page for a long time and I think it's done really well. I think it should be given the gold. Comments? Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 02:23, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I think he should get it. =3 --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!]] 02:29, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Since everyone on the project has approved it, Nightfang gets the gold grade. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 07:47, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Aero ~ Silver (Closed) I think it's gotten enough information, it has the Character box, the description, trivia and life sections. Comments? Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 02:23, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I think so. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!]] 02:44, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Since everyone on the project's approved, he gets the silver grade. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 07:47, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Cloudnose ~ Bronze (Closed) Now, I love the page and all, but it could use some updating and etc. Comments? Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 07:52, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. x3 --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!]] 08:11, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I can update his page. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 20:02, January 5, 2013 (UTC Alrightie. :3 For right now, he'll be graded bronze. When he's updated, re-post the nomination. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 21:29, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Darkstar ~ Bronze/Silver? (Closed) I don't really know which one to choose. It's got most of the information, but could be updated a bit more. I'm leaning towards silver. Comments? Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 07:52, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I think bronze would be best. It doesn't have any information about his appearances in the roleplay. Maybe add a bit more information, then it could be graded silver? --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!]] 08:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I agree. I'll get to work on his page, and appearances in roleplay. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 20:03, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Alrightie. For now, he'll be graded bronze. Please re-post the nomination on this page when he's been updated? c: Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 21:29, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Moongaze - Silver (Open) Her page has all her ceremonies, family, and info box, but her history needs to be worked on. I think she deserves the silver grade. Comments? --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 09:51, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Her page could use some updating, but other than that, it's really good. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 20:03, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Agreed with Ember. Update it a bit more? I'll give it the silver, but update it please? ;) Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 21:29, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Russetheart ~ Gold/Silver? (Open) I've worked really hard on his page, updating it with his appearances in roleplay, his family and education, and pretty much everything he's said/done. I'm going for gold; comments? Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 20:05, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to give him a gold medal on my part, not just because I love him. x3 His page is gorgeous and it's filled out well. (I've added Duskwhisker's page, so you can start linking it.) Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 21:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Bravepaw ~ Gold Nomination (Closed) His page is up-to-date, and he has ceremonies. x3 I know his page doesn't have much, but it has all his appearances. Comments? --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!'']] 00:33, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Approved by me. c: Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 04:16, June 28, 2013 (UTC)